THE PERFECT NIGHT FOR FIGHTS AND CONFESSIONS
by TayMcGough03
Summary: Alec's gay Jace' bisexual Maryse is a lesbean roberts abusive alec jace and maryse end up bonding... i suck at this sorry


Alec's parents were fighting again. So Alec went to his favorite place. The attic. Well actually he was afraid of the attic but he didn't care it was the only place he could get peace and quite.

The only place that got him away form the screams.

Away from the begging.

Away form the sound if his mom being slammed into the wall.

So, no, it didn't matter that he was terrified of the attic it was by far better and, dramatically, less terrifying than being down stairs.

And so he crawled into the fort Jace had made for them when he first arrived five years ago. The place where the two of them discovered their sexuality, together.

Alec could still remember how at first everything they did up here was so innocent. It had started out fine, hell they had only been ten and eleven when the damn thing was built.

It was simple lying down next to each other running fingers up and down the others upper arm, and who ever fell asleep first the other would kiss their forehead.

Then the next year, eleven and twelve, one would lay down on the others chest until they fell asleep, both wanting to kiss the other but both too scared to make the first move.

When one, Alec, had finally worked up the nerve to kiss the other it wasn't till they were twelve and thirteen, Alec had been laying on Jace's chest while the blonde ran one hand up and down his back, while the other was cupping the nap of his neck. Alec suddenly leaned up and kissed him for a for a few seconds then lay back down nither of them talked about it for a few days. But when they did they just stared kissing everytime they went up to the attic.

The kisses kept growing in fire and passon, up until Jace turned fourteen and decided he was ready for the next step. And so once a week after Jace's fourteenth birthday they would go up to the attic and have sex up until about a month before he turned fifteen.

Which is when Izzy, Alec's little sister, got cought kissing a girl and Jace and Alec, who were about to come out to Alec's parents out being bisexual and gay, found out that Alec's dad ,Robert, is homophobic.

It was that day that they both decided to stop and never tell anyone about their sexualities.

But six months later Robert, somehow, found out about Alec being gay and that was when it went from him just being verbally abused by his father to also being physically abused by him.

But it wasn't just him and his mom, Maryse, that was being abused Alec's little brother, Max also got abused, which completely broke his heart.

Max didn't deserve it one bit he was only seven and had never done anything wrong. Except not be exactly what Robert wanted as a child.

Alec who was so deep in his thoughts hadn't heard nor noticed a figure approaching until said figure put a large callosed hand on his shoulder with a "hey handsome."

Alec was so startled he jumped up and ended up hurting his neck trying to figure out who it was. when he realized it was just Jace he calmed down tremendously.

"Nothing much, sexy"Alec replied smiling at his old lover.

Jace grinning at his reply and laid down his head landing in Alec's lap causing the blue eyed boy to tense up.

"Is this... um.. is this too much." Jace asked about to move away when alec placed a hand on his chest keeping him still.

"Nope this is quite all right with me." Alec said smirking, very dirty thoughts running through his head.

Jace just chuckled both of them shifting to get more comfortable. They had both just achieved this when someone else came in.

They both became impossibly tense until they saw it was just Maryse.

She froze when she saw them and for a few seconds nobody moved. In those few seconds everyone took in the others appearances, Alec's raven black hair messy and dirty, cuts up and down his arms, bruises, new and old, covering him.

Maryse with her tear stained cheeks, bloodshot eyes, and barely hidden bruses, her hair, the same color as her sons, clean yet destroyed. And Jace no brusius, no cuts, no tears, no bloodshot eyes, but he was a scared little boy hiding behind a mask that the two brunettes could see right through, blonde hair, golden skin, liquid gold eyes, hidding ghost that shouldn't be there.

Finally Maryse broke the silence, but what she said was unbeilievable.

"I'm a lesbian." Was all she said, followed by.

"I'm bisexual." from Jace, and.

"I'm gay." from Alec.

they all just sat there crying because Robert would never except them for who they are and they could never tell Izzy or max about their sexualities.


End file.
